


Run Into The Bright Lights

by Half



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, just straight up short fluff tbh, why? why not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 12:31:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10944561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Half/pseuds/Half
Summary: Sometimes you have to climb a mountain to see what's right in front of your face.





	Run Into The Bright Lights

“Beautiful.”

“Yeah, you are.”

Waverly turns around and flinches as Nicole’s camera flash goes off in her face. She laughs and shakes her head, trying not to wince again as the light flickers. “You’re a walking cliché, Haught.”

“Good thing you’ve already admitted that you love me, then,” Nicole jokes, slinging the camera back over her shoulder. She turns around and squints through the snow at the black husky rolling around in the drifts behind her. “Kodak, c’mon, buddy. Knock it off.”

“I really did think you meant that we were naming him _Kodiak_ ,” Waverly mutters as she opens her bottle of water to take a sip.

“Where’s the fun in that?” Nicole puts her arm around Waverly and squeezes her. “C’mon. It’s just a little further.”

Waverly rests her forehead against Nicole’s chin. “You aren’t going to throw me off the mountain, are you?”

“Of course not. You haven’t married me yet. I won’t get all your stuff.”

“Gee, thanks,” Waverly laughs, nipping a kiss to the side of Nicole’s mouth before crouching down to pet the dog.

“Do you worry at all?”

“That’s a bit of a wide question.” Waverly stands and continues walking at Nicole’s side. “Worry about what?”

“I know that Gus is talking about giving you the bar.”

Waverly absentmindedly links her fingers with Nicole’s. “How did you find out about that?”

Nicole gives half a shrug. “I heard her telling Wynonna.”

“Well, I mean… Yeah. Yeah, she did.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

Waverly sets her jaw, the standard Earp stubbornness.

“Hey. C’mon.” Nicole squeezes Waverly’s hand lightly. “Don’t do that. Not to me.”

Waverly bumps her shoulder against Nicole’s. “I don’t know. I guess I just didn’t… If I take over the bar, we’re pretty much stuck. I know you want to move. I don’t want to trap you.” She gestures at the mountains in front of them. “We can’t exactly move closer to stuff like _this_. Is what I mean.”

“Hm.” Nicole makes a snowball and tosses it into the air for the husky to chase. “Did you know that Kodak created a digital camera back in 1975?”

“… What?”

“One of their engineers was told to screw around with some of the tech available, back then, and he put together some monster of a digital camera. But Kodak figured that putting pictures on a screen would be pretty useless, so they didn’t pursue it at all.”

Waverly raises an eyebrow. “Seems like it didn’t work out for them.”

“Considering that they pretty much don’t make anything photography related anymore? Yeah, I’d say it probably wasn’t the best plan in the world.”

They walk in silence, listening to the wind blow between them as the sky starts to darken.

“Is there a reason that you changed the subject, Nic?”

“There’s a lesson there about opportunities, I think.” Nicole raises her camera and takes a picture of Kodak, rolling around in the snow in front of them. “Plus, I like photography things.”

“I get that, but did you really have to name our dog after a company that sort of doomed itself?”

“Shhhhhhh.” Nicole stops at a flat spot. “This is it.”

“This is what?”

“Base camp.”

“This is snow.”

Nicole laughs and hands her bag over to Waverly. “That’s why I bought the _good_ gear, dork.”

Waverly opens the bag and starts pulling out the tent. “I’m breaking off our engagement.”

“Harsh.”

They set up their camp and sit on chairs in the snow in front of a small fire, staring out at the starry sky as Kodak dozes at their feet.

“Are you ever going to tell me why you brought me up here, Haught?” Waverly asks.

“Patience isn’t a particular skill of yours, is it?” Nicole laughs. She glances down at her watch. “Soon.”

“How soon?”

“ _Soon_ , Earp.”

Waverly leans against Nicole’s shoulder, dozing, until Nicole gently wakes her by kissing her on the top of the head.

“Hey,” she whispers. “You wanted to know why we’re up here?”

“Yeah?”

“Look.”

Waverly’s breath catches in her throat, and she stands, looking out over the mountains as the colorful light dances across the peaks.

“An aurora?” she asks, voice soft.

“Mhm. This area’s full of them.”

They watch for a little over ten minutes, until the lights fade away. Waverly turns to Nicole and finds her watching her instead of the sky.

“What are you doing? Didn’t you watch the lights?”

Nicole smiles slightly. “Don’t you get it yet, Waverly?”

“Get what?”

“None of it matters more than you. I’d be happy anywhere, doing anything, as long as you’re right there with me.”

Waverly gives a long slow grin. “Really?”

“Yes, Waverly Earp.” Nicole kisses the back of Waverly’s hand. “I didn’t ask you to marry me on the condition that we’d leave your little one-horse town. If you want to run your aunt’s bar, make it even more of a success, that’s fine with me. You’re all I want.”

Waverly surges forward, almost tripping on the snow, and kisses her hard on the mouth. “I love you. Even though you’re an _asshole_ , because you totally could’ve told me that in a way that didn’t involve me trekking halfway up a mountain.”

Nicole grins and shrugs. “Hardly as much fun, though.”

“Mhm.” Realization flickers into Waverly’s eyes, and she stabs her finger into Nicole’s shoulder. “I am _not_ camping out here until tomorrow night, Haught, so you had _better_ have been joking about not watching that aurora.”

Nicole laughs loudly and hugs Waverly tightly. “I was taking pictures and swung the camera back around before you could look at me.”

“Good. Even if you’re still an asshole.” Waverly mutters into her shirt.

“I’m fine with that.”

“Thank you, though. It’s… It’s amazing up here.”

Nicole presses a kiss against Waverly’s hair, shivering slightly as the cold night air blows around them. “Trust me, Waverly Earp. Few things seem amazing to a person when they’ve fallen in love with _you_.” She runs her fingers up Waverly’s spine and feels her shudder. “There’s not much better in this whole world.”


End file.
